Why Do You Run Away?
by Tay otptilltheend
Summary: After being shaken up by Wanda's hex, being in a relationship with Steve is starting to take a tole on Natasha. Will she be able to get the help she needs? Or will she always run away to escape hurting the ones she loves most? *Post AoU, Pre-Civil War.* Part 2 of Black Roses
1. Prequel

**A/N:** Part 2 of Black Roses! I know the TimeLine is WAY off but Uni got in the way and I couldn't finish it by the end of June. Hope you guys like this fic! Read/Review

* * *

 _July 4_ _th_ _, 2015_

Birthdays were not something Natasha was used to celebrating. To her it was simply another day. But this year it was different. Not only did the Avengers get a new facility and team members, the red head herself had changed. Dealing with her own problems of her past with Steve had not been easy, they weren't made easier by Wanda's hex. Not to mention the whole Ultron fiasco. Two months after the whole ordeal and she was still a bit shaky.

To say the least she was surprised her relationship with Steve had survived this long. Six months. Seven in a couple days. They weren't by any means back to normal —whatever that was— but at least they weren't yelling at each other, at least they could stand being together.

Since he woke up she had kept reminding him it was his birthday —she had gotten crepes from the café a few blocks down and had tossed confetti all over him while she sang 'Happy Birthday' to him.

Having spent most of the day in bed it was time they go out and celebrate. She hadn't said a word about the surprise party to him. She simply told him they were going to a club. Dressed in a sparkly Champagne colored cocktail dress that was on the shorter side of things and accentuated her curves —along with a pair of stilettos that matched in color— she dragged Steve out of his room in the Tower.

The idea of seeing Steve at a club had been rolling around in her mind since she had become friends with him. Tony was always saying how he should go to one, a 21st century _must_. Well, what better day to go to one than on his birthday?

It was one of the many clubs Tony Stark was a VIP member at, thus the billionaire along with the rest of the team and other friends of Tony's would be there. When it came to Stark and parties it was all 9 yards, or nothing. And this was no exception.

As they were allowed in by the bouncer, they walked into the club hand in hand; a small gesture to most people, but to her it was a big step—she was still getting used to the whole relationship thing. Entering the large room it erupted into a loud cheer, the dance music being turned down just enough.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Everyone said at the same time before noise makers where used and people clapped.

"Surprise!" Natasha said with a grin as she looked at Steve.

Steve turned and hugged her before being ambushed by Sam, Tony, Clint and even Thor. The red head stepped aside to let the guys tease him and wish him a happy birthday. Seeing the look on Steve's face was priceless, it made her feel happy.

Hours later, as the sun slowly turned the sky a beautiful orange color, the solider and the spy lay in a tangled mess of limbs, the bed sheet lazily draped over the spy's lower back.

"Was that the best birthday you've had?" Natasha asked as she nuzzled his neck, her lips ghosting over his pulse.

"It's up there, that's for sure..." A sleepy smile curved on Steve's lips as his fingers traced patterns down her back.

"We should get some sleep, sun's almost up"

"Mmmmm… I guess we should. Since we did _fuck_ the night away." A teasing smirk appeared on her lips as she propped herself on her elbows.

Tucking a strand of red curls behind her ear, Steve rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah.. that"

"You hate saying it but you love doing it" That was typical Steve, he hated saying they had fucked but he liked hearing her curse in both English _and_ Russian as he brought her to utter euphoria.

"Never said I didn't"

Strong arms pulled her to his chest as they both finally gave into a couple hours of sleep.

* * *

 _To Be Continued. . ._


	2. Tell Me Lies In Fifty Shades

**A/N:** Hope it makes sense! Chapters will be alternating between Natasha's POV and Steve's POV. Also don't forget to check out my edits for this fic on tumblr! **Otptilltheend tumblr**

* * *

 _One Month Later_

Despite her best efforts Natasha could not help but feel uncomfortable and fake. Two things a spy like her should be used to —she _was_ used to those feelings— but never around Steve. Steve made her feel safe and like she belong in the Avengers despite her bloody past. He made her feel loved. Made her _feel_.

As she lay next to him in bed, she couldn't help but feel guilty. For the past month she had been trying so hard to be more involved in the relationship, trying to do things that a normal girlfriend would do, but it all felt wrong. Her throat closed as she quietly slipped out of bed and into her clothes that lay forgotten on the floor. Teeth sinking into her bottom lip as the pen hovered over the notepad.

 _'Déjà vu'_ the red head thought as she set the pen down, grabbed her shoes and slipped out the door. By the time he would wake up she would be 40,000ft in the air, half way across the country and have an alibi for taking a classified emergency mission. No one would suspect anything.

 _Two Months Later_

The humidity was felt by everyone, everyone including the green eyed blonde who was smiling and holding hands with a young man. To those around them they would look like a happy couple, but to those who knew the blonde —previously a red head named Natasha Romanoff, now a blonde ballet instructor and under the alias Nicole Richards— they would see the similarities the young man had to a certain super solider, as close as you could get without the serum.

It seemed that her alibi had worked. None of the team members had tried to contact her. No phone calls or texts. It was one of the many lies she had carefully weaved into her web. A lie to try to move on.

Moving on she had. Or so she like to lie to herself and say she had. But what Jackson, her doctor boyfriend, didn't know was that the heart pendent with a ruby in the center was not her mothers, nor was the matching ring she kept in her nightstand, they were a gift from a certain super solider she was trying so hard to forget.

Years of being in the Red Room had taught her not to keep anything that was significant when taking on a new identity. Whether it be a hair pin or clothing or jewelry. _Nothing_ should be kept. If you keep it, you are unconsciously not wanting to move on. You are also putting yourself at risk of being recognized and targeted. Yet she kept them, unable to part with them like a widow is unable to part with pictures of her husband.

As they walked down the sidewalk, her hand came up to absentmindedly fiddle with the necklace. The pain of leaving Steve still as fresh as it had been the day she had done it.

"I need to go, duty calls." Jackson said as he looked at his phone and then turned to look at Natasha. The coffee shop they were going to just behind them.

"See you later." Kissing her cheek he smiled at her before walking back down the sidewalk and towards his car. The thick grey clouds hanging over the city, a definite sign that it was going to rain soon.

To say that Natasha was content with life at the moment was the biggest understatement of the century. She wasn't happy. In all honesty, she missed Steve. She wished that she didn't have to be so scared about commitment, about getting attached to someone. Yet the fear lingered in the back of her mind.

As much as Jackson wanted to turn their relationship physical, she couldn't. Every time he tried, she would feel Steve. See him behind her closed lids. She tried scrubbing her skin till it was raw and the slightest touch felt uncomfortable, yet he lingered. She could feel him even when she touched herself at night. That only lead to her silently crying herself to sleep, the sheets tangled around her.

Ordering a large coffee, she took a seat by the window just as it started to rain outside.

Water droplets raced down the glass like the tears that had raced down her cheeks late at night. Late at night when no one was around. When no one could hear. When the person she had been molded into fought against human emotion. Love. Grief. Loss. Guilt.

Running her hands through her blonde hair in an exasperated manner, she eyed her phone before taking a sip of her coffee. As if on cue, it beeped. Reaching for it she saw one text from Clint. Even though she never replied to Clint's texts he sent them anyway.

Opening the web on her phone, she Googled 'Captain America'. Her green eyes scanned article after article, all saying the same; he was in the Middle East, but she knew better, he had retired, he had actually hung up his shield. All because of her, all for the wrong reasons of course.

She had to move on. Had to stop thinking about him. But forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met. Impossible.

* * *

 _To Be Continued. . ._


	3. Everyday It Will Rain

**A/N:** Steve's part is not written by me, but by my amazing RP partner. I only edit the replies. Hope you guys like it! Read/Review

* * *

It hadn't stopped raining for days. Not since that day. The day she left. Wrapping what remained of his heart in the ice he had been once buried in, the soldier simply didn't let himself feel anymore. Classified mission. He knew it was a lie with the way Fury couldn't look him in the eyes. Tony and the others just stopped speaking of her. It was almost like she had died but her death would have been easier for him to process. Knowing she was alive and out there somewhere simply living without him was a mark on his soul. A permanent pain he felt on the molecular level.

At first he took every mission they threw at him. The most dangerous, the ones that could possibly get him killed. He wasn't afraid though because he knew he wouldn't die. Not that he was invincible by any means, but he knew fate would not be so kind to kill him while he still had so much more suffering to do.

Eventually even the missions became impossible to care about. He'd spent his whole life in battle. It was what he knew beyond all else yet...he just couldn't anymore. One day as the tower awoke to another rainy day...they realized Steven Rogers. Had left. The only note a resignation letter.

 _Two Months Later_

Steve Rogers was now Richard Jameson and was living in Seattle. The constant rain fit his mood and he found a job quickly at the local fish market. It was hard work but with his size and strength it was easy and kept him busy. At night he worked security at the local veteran's museum. He kept busy and no one bothered to look at the bearded man with sad eyes who hummed Harry James to himself as he worked. No matter how bad the storm was he would take the boat out and collect the traps and nets. He knew people relied on the fish to feed their families and in some way it made him feel good to still help no matter how small.

No one came looking for him though he was sure Stark knew his location. They knew after everything Captain America had done he had more than earned a chance to walk away from it all. The story to the press was Cap was on a long mission in the Middle East. Steve...Richard was just fine with that. Maybe one day he'd pick up the shield again….but right now...he had to remember how to live again. How to live without her. How to live despite her memory haunting him.

Turning over the boat engine he speeded off into the oncoming storm. He had nets to bring in and brooding was doing him no good.

 _New York, Stark Tower_

"Just send the message Tony." Pepper insisted for the hundredth time.

"What if-"

"Just send it!"

Raising both hands in defense, the former playboy sent the text to Steve.

[Text: At least tell me you haven't turned into a megalomaniac. And that you're not having sex with prostitutes or going on drug binges.]

"Really Tony?" The strawberry blonde gave him a look after reading the message. Somethings just never changed.

"What? You told me to send it"

 _Seattle, Washington_

The boat rocked hard beneath his feet but remained secure. The nets had been tied, what had been caught placed in boxes on deck. Settled in the cabin with a cup of hot coffee, his phone vibrated, he gave it a confused look as Tony's text came up. He thought he'd never hear from him or at least not for a while. Chuckling despite himself he replied.

[Text: No. Just keeping my head down. Hope all is well with you and Pepper.]

He didn't ask about Natasha. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

In the morning the boat was docked and he went back to his apartment needing to be alone. Putting a Bing Crosby record on, he leaned back and closed his eyes. Sometimes he wished he never wound up in the ice. Sometimes he wished he remained in the 40s. He'd be an old man now and he would never have fallen in love with a green eyed, red headed assassin. He would have never known the warmth of her arms, the sweetness of her kiss and the bitter cold left by her leaving.

* * *

 _To Be Continued. . ._


	4. All Love Ever Does Is Break and Burn

**A/N:** I know I have not posted in a while but I was sick for almost a month and my muse for writing this fic was not the best. I have written a few one shots. A Wanda one called _My Immortal_ and a Natasha one called _Arachnid._

 **Thank you to guest CottonCandy for the lovely reviews (:  
**

* * *

Running. It helped. She was up at the butt crack of dawn, leaving Jackson alone in his bed. As she changed into yoga pants and a hoodie, she realized that she hated sleeping with him. Hell, she hated sleeping with anyone. Well not anyone… there was a certain person she didn't mind sharing a bed with. Of course…. _He_ was one of them. Tying her blonde hair into a ponytail she walked out of the hotel and jogged down the sidewalk.

The thick clouds still hung over the city as she leaned against a lamp post catching her breath. She didn't know how long she had been running but before she could calculate anything, her phone started ringing. Reaching into her hoodie, she pulled it out and saw the number. She knew something was not right. Laura didn't call unless it was an emergency. Laura never called _her_ period.

"Laura?"

"Natasha... Its Clint.. He got hurt on a mission. He's at the hospital right now. By the time you get here, he'll be home. Tony sent a jet to Chicago for you."

It was like the world had suddenly stopped. Her brain struggling to process the words.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Hanging up, her green eyes scan the few people that walk or jog along the sidewalk, not taking anything in. Her best friend was hurt. He wouldn't have been hurt if she had been there. She wasn't about to lose another person she loved. Another person she cared about. The rain starts again, but it doesn't faze her as she turns back the way she came and jogs back to the hotel. How on earth was she going to get from Seattle to Chicago when no planes were flying out, she didn't know. But it had to be done. She needed to get to New York. Needed to see Clint.

Thankfully there were still people out there who had her back. That or owed her favors. 3 am and she was walking the damp streets of Chicago. It was as if everywhere she went there was rain. As if God or whatever supernatural force was out there didn't want her to forget Steve. Whatever supernatural force was out there was pulling her back to New York. Back to where it had all started. Back to the place that held so many memories, both good and bad. Back to where she had ended it.

It seemed that her world was collapsing all around her. It was like she couldn't touch something without it blowing up in her face. She had to put her own shit aside and focus on Clint and his family. Laura was going to need more help than normal.

Hours later, she found herself looking at Clint's farm. The sun just setting over the horizon, the sound of the small helicopter that brought her fading away. Biting the inside of her lip she hauled her duffle bag off the ground and walked towards the house.

Pulling the screen door open, the blonde lets herself in, familiar voices coming from the kitchen and living room. Setting her bag down by the door she walks further into the house, only to be met by silence as Tony and Sam stare at her.

"Oh, thank _God_ you're here." Laura said as soon as she saw her.

Hugging the brunette back, she was thankful that at least one person did act like she was an alien with three heads. After putting her things in the guest bedroom she tucked Laila and Cooper in before collapsing into bed. Tony, Pepper and Sam were sleeping in the living room, but her mind wouldn't shut up. She knew they had called Steve. It was only a matter of time before he showed up.

* * *

 _To Be Continued. ._


	5. The Night Had A Thousand Eyes

**A/N:** Again I don't write Steve's POV, my RP partner does. Just throwing that out there. **Steve's POV**

* * *

The truth was Steve was growing restless. Not for battles or war but for something to fill the void in his soul and gut. Back on shore and roaming the streets, he tried to turn off his brain. Thinking lead to memories and memories lead to the empty sinking feeling in his gut that wouldn't go away. His hands buried in his hoodie pockets he kept his eyes down on the wet concrete. The city was quiet, it usually was at this time. He liked the quiet. It was less likely to trigger a memory. Songs reminded him of happier times. A woman's laugh reminded him of happier times.

He chose being a soldier, he chose being a science experiment. He was sure his life would begin and end on a battle field and he was perfectly fine with that. What he never expected was falling in love. When he first loved Peggy he was sure it would never be more than a crush and a 'what could be'. Losing her because time was stolen from him had been a harsh pill to swallow but he had. He chose the battle field again and with the Avengers he was convinced one day he'd lay down his life in battle.

Then. Natasha.

Her green eyes had burned into his soul, her red hair felt too good wrapped around his fingers and her soft lips were the cure to any pain. Holding her was coming home. He'd fooled himself in believing he could cure her pain and all those issues gifted to her by the Red Room. He had been wrong. Nothing could make her stay. She was a vagabond soul and he didn't have anything that would make her want to stay. He sighs as he wanders down the street, seeing a couple people up early to jog. Other restless souls no doubt.

Damn it. He did it again. Let the memories haunt him again.

Stopping he looks up to the cloudy skies. It was time to move on. Now even the rain was beginning to remind him of her. Walking the sidewalk he feels his phone buzz and he sighs ignoring it for a moment. If it was work..no. He needed time to himself.

[Text: As our previous team leader I think you should come back. Barton got hurt on a mission. Pepper and I are going to his place to help Laura. Sam is coming also. You should too. -Stark]

Checking it under the shelter of a store awning he reads the message from Stark and closes his eyes. He should have been there. Replying quickly to Stark he sighs to himself.

[Text: I'll be there by morning. I'm sorry I wasn't there.]

Darkening his phone screen he looks out in the washed out city and sees a woman walking alone. She looks as lost as he feels and he wonders how many are just drifting tonight. His heart is heavy for his friend, a man with more courage than even the "great Captain America" has. His family was everything and that was why he fought. Running his hand through his wet hair he takes a deep breath. How the hell was he going to get to New York City so quick? He'd have to call in some favors. That wouldn't be too hard. What the hell was he doing just standing around and letting his musings distract him?

Pulling his phone out again, he began searching through contacts. Someone had to owe him a favor and if they don't, he'll just have to ask for one. His friends...his team need him.

A few favors called in and a few new ones owed and the former Captain America was on his way to the Barton Farm. He didn't have time to shave or make himself look anything like the Steven Rogers they once knew. In black slacks and a black button up, he knew Tony would give him hell for the beard. Pulling on his leather jacket as he got out of the car, he took a deep breath and walked the familiar path up the wooden porch.

He barely had knocked when Laura rushed out to him and honestly he was thankful for the desperate hug. He felt human again being able to comfort her even for a second. Walking in Sam and Tony were right there firing off questions and hugging him but the shadows in his eyes were all they needed to silence the questions. Finally he saw her. Blonde hair and still the prettiest green eyes he'd ever seen. He would have said hello. But he found his voice was gone.

* * *

 _To Be Continued. . ._


	6. Inevitable

**A/N:** After this chapter I will be writing Steve's POV. I am much too lazy to go copy and pasting their twitlonger replies, so there will be a slight change in how he is portrayed, but I hope it's not too big of a change. I'm still not sure if I want to keep their POV's separate. We'll see how that goes.

* * *

"Steve! We're just about done making breakfast." Pepper called from the kitchen.

Clint was sitting in a chair at the table, his left leg in a cast as he and Natasha spoke in Russian. "Look who it is! Nice beard. I was thinking of growing one. What do you think? Think Laura will like it?"

Leaning against the counter, half a piece of bacon in hand, Natasha faked a cough. "Sorry, I was choking on your bullshit."

"Wanna know what else you-"

"Alright! Breakfast is ready!" Cutting Clint off, Pepper and Natasha set the table. Scribbled eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast and a pitcher of orange juice were all placed in the middle. Natasha sat next to Clint and in front of Laura, Pepper on her right side. Unintentionally wanting to keep some distance between her and Steve.

"Now that you're back. Sharon will finally shut up. She's been asking about you." Tony commented as he sat down.

"She with totally dig the beard." Clint added, using his fork for emphasis.

Natasha was thankful that no one could hear her pounding heart. Despite the beard, he was still the man she had fallen for. The same blue eyes that would burn into her soul, the same boyish smile that made her stomach flutter and her knees weaken. She also knew Clint was egging Tony on, despite the glares she kept sending his way, Clint wouldn't shut up.

"He'll find out when she comes visit with Dr. Cho." Tony said as he dug into his food.

Steve simply ignored them with a roll of his eyes and started eating. He could feel Natasha's eyes on him and he made him feel slightly more alive. At least she wasn't completely ignoring him. At least she acknowledged him even if it was with just her eyes.

"You should ask her out." Clint carefully dragged out as he side eyed the red head.

Both Pepper and Laura looked at the archer. Pepper was giving him a confused look mixed with a death glare, she knew what Tony and him were doing. And Laura was giving him her 'you better be quite' look.

"What? I'm just saying."

Natasha had gone still and was giving the archer her dirties look. Oh if he didn't shut up he really was going to get it, she didn't care if his leg was in a cast or not. Thankfully before Steve could reply, the traitor baby started crying and Natasha quickly got up mumbling an excuse as she went. She needed to get away from the table and clear her mind. She wasn't sure what she would do if Sharon _did_ in fact show up. Why would she even come? She wasn't part of the team anyway? Besides, she doubted that Clint was buddy buddies with her. As she made her way up the stairs she walked into the nursery and picked baby Nate up, rocking him gently in her arms as she wailed. Damn did he have a pair of lungs on him. But then again, most babies did.

A few minutes later she heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, the conversation down stairs dying out. Natasha turned her back to the door as she grabbed an already made bottle and started feeding the baby, sure enough, he was hungry.

"You're a natural."

Steve's voice broke the silence, she couldn't help but feel her heart clench at his words.

"Yeah well.. I've had practice…" Turning to look at him over her shoulder she met his gaze. The intensity of it making her breath catch in her throat.

 _So that's what she would look like as a mom,_ Steve thought at he stepped into the room and slowly made his way over to her.

"Can we not do this?" The spy asked as she tore her gaze away from him and looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Do what? I was just going to say I like the hair…." The soldier paused, a small smile curving at his lips. "But I do prefer the red hair."

"I know.." Her voice was almost a whisper as she felt him move closer to her. And in that moment, with her holding the baby and him right next to her, looking at her _holding_ the baby, it felt like they were a normal family. It felt like this was what they were. A family. For an instant, it was like the baby in her arms was theirs and this was their farm. Natasha _knew_ he felt it too, knew that it the thought has crossed his mind, which made her heart clench and an emotional lump form in her throat. She couldn't give him _this._ Couldn't give him a family. She never would be able to.

"Nat…" Steve spoke, his voice soft as he tucked her hair behind her hear.

"I _can't…_ " Was all the spy said as she moved around him and made her way out of the room and down the stars. She couldn't deal with the feeling. Not when she had other, bigger, problems to deal with.

"Here's the traitor." Natasha said to Clint who was still in his seat, the table already being cleared and the dishes being piled in the sink.

* * *

 _To Be Continued. . ._


	7. Stubborn Love

**A/N:** This is now MY version of Steve, I will be forgoing writing his POV as separate chapters, I'll just put it in the same chapter because its easier for me to write it like that. I **_might_** cut this fic short and resolve their conflict quicker than I had planned, just because I have one more week before I start classes again and I don't want to leave you guys hanging for another month or so. Hope you guys still like it. Read/Review!

Any questions, just comment them and I'll do my best to answer them **OR** ask me on my tumblr **_otptilltheend_**

* * *

As Clint took his son from the spy, he was that her eyes were shinning with unshed tears. "Nat.." he called out, but it was too late, she was already out the door. Managing to get up with the help of Tony, he handed his son to Laura and hobbled out the door in his crutches.

"Not now Barton.." The spy said from her seat on the porch steps.

"Not now. Got it." A few grunts and groans later, the archer sat next to her on the porch steps, the leg that was in a cast awkwardly resting on the first step.

Meanwhile, inside the house dishes were being put away and food was being put in the refrigerator. Steve took in the pair from the top of the stairs. Would he ever be able to comfort her like Clint did? Would he ever get to _know_ her like he did? These and many more questions ran through his mind as she descended the stairs and made his way out the back door. He needed fresh air, and the Barton's could use more firewood, not that they still did have enough from his first visit here.

"Want to talk about it now?" Clint said after a few moments of silence, nudging the red head with his elbow.

Natasha was quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath, trying to calm her emotions and remove the lump that was still in her throat.

"I can't give him what he wants… a family…" Her voice was just audible, was he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"There are other ways you know…"

"I know…."

Resting his head on his shoulder, the red head sighed softly and was quiet once more before speaking. "In case you're wondering….I left because of what Wanda did. Her hex… It affected me more than I wanted to admit… more than I _want_ to admit."

The whole team, minus himself, had been affected by her hex, he had known that she had been the one to take the hardest hit from it. He thought that with time she would have moved on, maybe asked for help from him on the way, but apparently not. Of course he should have known better.

"Does he know why you left?"

Shaking her head, she stayed quite, he didn't know, she knew she should tell him at some point. If he didn't break things off with her now, he was either crazy or the one. Why would he want to be with someone as fucked up as she was? He could have any woman. Maria would be a better option, hell even Sharon, although he would probably say no simply because of her connection to Peggy.

Hours later, Natasha found herself playing with Laila and Cooper outside. Despite the cooler temperatures outside, she had dragged them to play soccer, and thankfully they were both enjoying themselves.

"Alright, that's enough you two, come back inside!" Laura called out like the worried mother she was. Which caused all three of them to whine but slowly trudge back inside.

"Helen said that she could make it here by around seven tonight or eight tomorrow morning. Its up to you." Pepper said to Clint who was sitting in the ottoman.

"To-" He started before being attacked by his two older kids.

Natasha chuckled softly at the sight, her gaze going to stop at Steve who was leaning against the banister of the stairs. Since when did he wear plaid? _Holy hell_. She couldn't stop staring at him. The way the material of the shirt strained against his biceps, his beard, and the white muscle shirt that he wore underneath. _Fuck._

"Clean up on aisle three!"

"Tasha… you're drooling. Stop staring." Clint commented with a small smirk as he tried not to look over at Steve.

"I thought it was Capsicle that usually did the gawking." Tony commented from his spot on the couch with Pepper.

The spy glared at both men and insulted them in Russian, which of course only one understood.

"Hey!" The archer called out to his best friend as he disappeared into the kitchen, missing the smirk and look of amusement from Steve.

* * *

 _To Be Continued. . ._


End file.
